


It Took A Heartbeat

by Promisetats



Category: One Direction
Genre: Casual drinking, Cute boys looking for love, Dating Naked AU, Lots of fun dates, M/M, Thailand, There is no tag for that? Nice., There will be sex involved, While naked, but I will add the tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promisetats/pseuds/Promisetats
Summary: Dating Naked AU.
"Let's just wing it then. I don't know what I'm doing, you don't know what you're doing...what could go wrong?" Harry says, eyes full of humor.
Should he start a list?  "Well, for starters, our dates could find us hopeless and just decide to date each other."
"Hey, by all means! If it's love it's love." he says. Louis imagines there will be a lot more loving going on with Harry's side of the camp. With lips like those these men won't stand a chance.
 "If things go to shit, lets just agree to be matchmakers and hook everyone up." Louis says excitedly, looking up the beach to try and catch a glimpse what their date consists of. Is that a kayak? Or a canoe? What difference does it make there's no way they can actually expect them to navigate that thing.
 "I'm down with that," Harry says as they approach the floating death trap, "but first, you owe me a date."
 Or, Louis and Harry meet as contestants on the hit show Dating Naked where there will be an abundance of awkward dates, adventures and discoveries along with an unsurprising lack of clothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I'm kind of just throwing this thing out into the void at this point. No one but me has laid eyes on this so all mistakes are mine here! I started this a couple of months ago and the time has come to share with you guys! The rest of the chapters are a work in progress, but we're going to get there. Lord willing. *prayer hands*
> 
>  
> 
> This is quite obviously a work of fiction and in no way depicts the real lives of One Direction or anyone else involved.
> 
> Let's get to it!

 

Not all of Louis' ideas have been great in retrospect, but this one may top them all. Yes, even that time as a kid when Lottie dared him to jump off of the roof and onto the trampoline. Hello broken ankle and no telly for a week. Probably even worse than that time he went skinny dipping and found himself in a bit of shit after an ill placed jellyfish sting landed him in the E.R. Like he said, _not great_. And now, after months spent in the gym, eating healthy (read: one pizza at 3am instead of two) and steadfastly ignoring the (not so subtle) opinions of his mum and sisters- tomorrow is when the next poor decision begins.

 

Looking back at his life Louis can't exactly pinpoint when going on television naked to find a love interest became a solid idea, but here he is.

 

\- -

 

It's 12pm on Friday which means Louis has about 18 hours before he's boarding a plane to Thailand and just as many hours until his bags have to be packed and ready to go. The thing is, he hasn't eaten in about three hours and there's that last season of Game of Thrones on Netflix he should catch up on. Not to mention he hasn't returned his mum's phone call yet. Not that he's avoiding it or anything. Really. It's just that he already knows what she's going to say since they've had the same conversation about twelve times.

He might be avoiding it.

In the end the packing is forgotten as he grabs a cold slice of pizza from the fridge, sits down to catch a bit of telly and pulls up his mum's contact.

"Hello love." She greets after a ring, sounding out of breath, but pleased to hear from him and it makes him smile. There's no doubt she has her hands full with the heard of children running around the house all yelling and talking over one another to get a word in edgewise. He kind of misses it, but don't tell his mother that lest she books him a ticket home in the morning.

"Hi mum. Alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, yes I'm fine. Just trying to get the twins to put food into their mouths rather than each other's hair. You know how they get when it comes to eating." He can hear Ernest, his only brother and eventually his only ally at family gatherings, in the background giggling wildly.

"Of course. Who do you think taught them to hide their vegetables in their pockets?"

"I can't wait until you have a little one of your own. Oh the things I will teach them." she muses, laughing as she goes. "Anyways, I've been waiting to hear from you today, boo. You're leaving tomorrow. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine mum, I've told you," he says, already knowing where this is headed. "I'm going to be living on a tropical beach, not a jumper in sight with a drink in my hand. What is there to feel poorly about? I'll either find love, find friends or find nothing but a suntan." Louis laughs, flipping through the Netflix guide. He's got to catch up on his shows whiles he's got the chance.

"I just worry, is all." _And here we go_. "You going and putting yourself out there..I mean really out there for the world to see like that. Who cares what that boy thought of you? Or anyone else for that matter. I know I've tol-"

"I know, I know," he breathes out, in a laugh. "And I've told you that it's going to be fine. I'm doing this for me, not because of Daniel or anyone else. Trust me, please."

Ah yes, Daniel, the utter prick of an ex who had less than charming words to say about Louis' physique during their break up. Not that he was wrong exactly. Louis never had spent much time worrying about his health and fitness. Most of his life was spent at work, trying to climb the ladder, make connections and all that, but things have changed now. He got rid of Daniel, got a gym membership and signed himself up to date where he’ll be immediately judged on his body. What could go wrong?

Better question: What the hell was he thinking?

"I do, you know I do," she pauses while muffled voices are heard through the line and Louis imagines that it's any one of his sisters demanding phone time as if they don't speak every week. "Oh, do you have a 'mo? Lottie just got here, wants to speak with you."

Louis considers faking an emergency or conveniently losing signal.

"Sure, put her on!" He says instead. There's a scuffle on the line, probably one of the twins getting ahold of the phone before Lottie could grab it and the urge to visit flares in his veins. Three months is a relatively short period of time for one to go without a visit home, but their family isn't like that. He's always been closer with his mum and sisters than his friends have ever been with their respective families, but he figures it was inevitable. He never questioned his love or the closeness that they found with each other when man after man came and went from their lives and now he was looking at 12 weeks ahead of him before he can head back home. He tries to ignore the way his chest tightens when he thinks about how much he's going to miss them while he's away even though they drive him insane on a good day.

"Well, well, well look who's called." Lottie says in lieu of a greeting and Louis rolls his eyes although no one can see him. "Almost forgot I had a brother to be honest. What, with how you never text me back!"

Honestly, the dramatics of this girl.

"Hello to you too, Lots. And I do text you back..everyday. Just not when you send me pictures of naked men asking if they're 'second date worthy'." He leans his head back against the couch cushions, looking up to the ceiling. The fan could use a good dusting now that he's thinking about it. Hell, the whole house could probably use a scrub before he leaves for the next few months.

"Oh, come on. I hardly send you any at all..just some guys I might come across online or in magazines."

"Ten a day is not 'hardly any'," He argues, because honestly. "Plus, I don't need to be looking at men in magazines. Come tomorrow I'll be meeting some naked men of my very own."

"You always did get to have all the fun," Lottie sighs and he immediately wants to end this debate. The thought of his oldest little sister doing this makes his skin itch and he cringes as he imagines her even dating under normal circumstances much less naked and on national television.

"Listen up, sis. Don't follow in my footsteps, okay?" He begs. "Keep your clothes on for God's sake and stay innocent forever. Or at least until I'm dead."

"This is going to be amazing." Lottie nearly yells, ignoring his previous statement. He's going to need to talk to his mum about keeping the boys back home away from her. She's much too beautiful for her own good and precautions should be taken. "I can't believe you're doing this and I get to watch it all afterwards. How awkward do you think you'll be?"

This brings his thoughts to a halt. How very dare she? He will be the least awkward person to ever grace Dating Naked and people will come to envy him for his quick wit and excellent conversation skills. He's sure of it. For the most part.

Suddenly he can't keep having this chat. "You know what? I've got to go. This conversation is giving me premature greys."

"Whatever you say, bro. Lets just hope that's the only thing that happens to you prematurely."

"Oh. My. God." Louis stutters back as Lottie cackles through the phone.

"I hate you. Goodbye." He says before bringing this horrifying discussion to an end. He'll have to call back in the morning when he gets to the airport anyways and he has important tasks to complete. Right after he spends a good couple of hours on the couch stuffing his face.

 

As it turns out, a good couple of hours ends up being about three minutes of pizza eating before his phone lights up with a text from Lottie.

_'Mum says don't forget to pack that high SPF sunscreen and those new swim trunks she bought you last month._ ' Then another right after.

_'I told her that you probably hadn't even packed a single thing up yet. I know I'm right. x'_

He'll worry about that later. In his mind, packing goes right along with taking out the trash, going to the dentist, getting your foot chopped off, etc.

Okay, so dramatics might just run in the family.

At this point though, he's going to have to bite the bullet. Currently half of his closet is piled high in the middle of his bed waiting to be folded and stuffed into one of five waiting suitcases.

 

”Please,” he says to no one in particular. “Please send someone over here to put me out of my misery.”

He wonders if the neighbor kid is willing to accept payment in the form of day old pizza, but finds it doubtful. So, grabbing his phone he dials the only person he knows will come and do his dirty work for him.

“Stan, my man!” Louis says after a third ring. “Come over here and help me pack this shit before I get buried alive with no one to come save me.”

"Dude.” Stan groans. “It is literally 8pm on a Friday night and you're asking me to help you pack a bag? Absolutely not."

“Well, that’s bloody offensive Stanley.” Louis snaps back. “You’ve got nothing else going on so hurry over."

"I said no Lewis. That chick from last weekend wanted to get-"

"And bring beer. Bye!” he cuts Stan off before hanging up in his face and laughing to himself.

\- -

Louis is folding a swimsuit for what could easily be the third or fourth time when he hears knocking on the door to his flat. Finally, he thought for a minute there that he would actually have to do this himself.

“Come in!” he yells, not moving from the spot he’s carved out atop his mattress. Piles of clothes surround him and one wrong move may send them all toppling over, there’s no chance that he’s getting up now.

“Holy shit mate.” He hears from the door to his room. Louis looks up to find his best friend with a six pack of beer and takeout in his hands. It smells like Chinese and Stan looks like an idiot, as usual. He tells him as much.

“Oh, sod off." Stan says, setting the food down before he makes his way towards the piles of clothes. "This..is ridiculous. You do realize that you’re packing for a trip where you'll be naked, like 80% of the time?”

Well. That...is actually a good point. This is why he shouldn't be able to adult. He throws a pair of socks at Stan's face to solidify his argument.

“Are these _socks_?" He asks Louis incredulously. "You have genuinely packed 10 pairs of socks in here.” Stan says sitting on the edge of the bed to rummage through the smallest of the five bags. “You’re going to be staying on a beach, naked, or at the very most with a swim suit on. What event would you even need socks for?”

How should he know? In all the 4 years since leaving home he has never had to pack a bag for more than a weekend and even then he just threw in whatever the first things were he saw in the closet. He shouldn't have to worry about this right now, his mind is elsewhere.

“I don’t remember inviting you over to hear to complain about my packing. I invited you to do the packing, so get a move on!”

Stan lets out a huff that Louis pointedly ignores while checking his phone for the time, seeing that it’s only about 8:45. That leaves plenty of time to finish up the bags, eat dinner and get a good buzz going before bed. Maybe school Stan in a game or two of FIFA.

"Tell me how much you're going to miss me, I already know it's me that lights up your life."

"I'm going to miss you so much." He responds back dryly. When Louis looks up, ready to put on his best fake pout, he sees a small smile tug at the corner of Stan's mouth as he stuffs a few vests in a smaller suitcase. He pulls out the pout anyways.

"You wound me. Here I am, leaving for ten weeks. TEN WEEKS and you won't even notice I'm gone?"

"Of course I'll notice, Lou. It'll be quiet for once in the fifteen years that I've known you." he says seriously, laughing only when Louis throws a pillow at his face.

"I’ll go ahead and get started on the food then." Louis announces from his space on the bed. "Pass it over would you?"

"And have you get sauce _everyfuckingwhere_? I think not. Go in the kitchen until I'm done and please do not try to 'help'. This is already a disaster as it is." Stan says, arms outstretched at the piles before him. "Five bloody bags, honestly." he murmurs to himself, turning away to begin putting things back into the closet.

Louis huffs petulantly at his demands, but he’s definitely smirking on the inside. Now he’s been granted with the freedom to relax and eat his weight in noodles while his very best friend (whom he loves so much) does the dirty work. This is what a relationship should be. Why couldn’t he have fallen in love with Stan and called it a day? Probably the fact that it requires both parties to be at least semi-interested in cock and last time he checked Stan was severely under qualified. Instead, a beautiful friendship had blossomed back when they were a mere ten years young, when their days were spent playing footie in the park until one of their mothers called for dinner and sneaking out of the house to explore the expanse of woods behind Stan's home once everyone had gone to sleep. As the years passed, nothing really changed. They still played footie together and they still snuck out, although exploring turned into nights spent drinking and partying, and when Louis blurted out into the night sky that he might be into blokes, hands shaking and the desire to run threatening to overtake him, Stan regarded him with a questioning look and simply said, "no shit, mate".

That was going on ten years ago and now Louis doubts that he'd be where he is today with out him right here to help organize his life. Deciding what's important and what needs to be pushed aside, both metaphorically and literally.

He bends to ruffle Stan’s hair before grabbing the Chinese and beer, leaving one for him to drink as he folds the clothes. He makes it to the living room and sets the containers out onto the coffee table, cutting a football game on in the background.

The last thing he wants to think about right now is work, but with his impending 'vacation' breathing down his neck, he knows that he needs to tie up any loose ends and should start with checking in with his boss, Alex, before he leaves tomorrow. When the opportunity had come up for Louis to be on Dating Naked, he was the first one to tell him to take a well deserved break and go for it.

Their relationship has really evolved over the last four years since Louis was first hired on at ALT Marketing. They began as most bosses and employees do, both very professional and courteous towards each other, but things had taken a turn when they ran into each other on a night out with friends. The evening had started out completely innocent but then 2am rolled around and suddenly the line between boss and potential hookup became a bit blurred to Louis' liquor addled brain. Apparently Alex was having the same problem which, in turn, led to them stumbling their way towards the dimly lit club bathroom and into each other’s pants. Two blowjobs later and here they are.

Thankfully, this only changed their relationship for the better; Louis considering Alex one of his best mates now, even if he has intimately seen his cock. They both agreed to brush it under the rug and somehow have become each other’s sounding boards for bad decisions. Like this dating show.

_“Mate,” Alex had told him. “This is right up your alley. Your job is going to be here when you get back, I assure you. We hired Michael on for a reason: to assist you. If he can’t help take over your work load for a few months then he isn’t the right choice anyways.”_

_“You can’t expect him to do my job, Alex. He’s only been here for 6 months!” There’s no way this is going to work out well. He needs to cancel this show. What was he thinking trying to leave for 10 weeks?_

_“Listen, I’m serious. Go. Have fun. Find love. Whatever.”_

_“I’ll be lucky if I find a drinking buddy.”_

_“You’ve got to give yourself more credit. London just doesn’t have what you’re looking for. Believe me, you’re going to find more than someone to sling shots back with and when you bring him home to meet me I’m going to share all of your dirty little secrets.” Alex said, eyebrows raising in a ridiculous dance as he laughs._

Louis chuckles at the memory, grabbing his phone to check his work email. He finds that he has a few unread messages from Michael, as well as Clara who he's been working closely with on a current project. He responds back and is sure to mention that, as of tomorrow morning, he will be unavailable to help either of them for the next 10 or so weeks. He knows that things will get done without him, but it still puts him on edge to know that he's leaving so much work behind. It really isn't like him to relinquish control, but in this case he can't see a way for him to keep his hand in his work when he will be hours away with no phone glued to his side.

He shoots Alex a text letting him know that he's done all that he can do to prepare everyone at the firm. Also, that he's currently sitting at home spending his last hours in the country with a beer and takeout. Knowing Alex, he'll be at the office this weekend putting in extra hours and picking up any slack he can find. What a show off. Louis takes a picture of the footie match and sends it just to piss him off.

'Some of us have to work, ya cunt!! Have fun in Thailand.' Alex responds back, followed by a palm tree, a daiquiri and an eggplant emoji.

Louis wonders why he's even friends with such a weirdo before sending a banana emoji in return.

 

\--

After about an hour on the couch, Louis decides he can't sit alone anymore. Full from food and buzzing a bit from his four-or was it five?-beers, he feels the need for a good cuddle.

"Stanleyyyyy." He yells into the dark flat. "You can't still be organizing. Come love me!"

Nothing.

"I'm talking to you in there!" Louis yells louder, muting the telly to listen for any sign of life.

Reluctantly, he gets up off of the couch, wiping the crumbs from his jumper, smearing a drop of duck sauce into the thick fabric. Walking down the hall towards his room, he can see that the piles of clothes are gone from his bed and two bags are packed and set by the doorframe. He stops in the doorway to peer in and finds Stan asleep. He's sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, head tilted back and mouth wide open.

Louis grabs his phone, checking the time and gets a picture. Naturally. It's nearing 10pm and he has to be up in about 6 hours to make his flight. He's already mourning the loss of sleep. He decides to gently shake the sleeping Stan and see if he wants to stay over. He declines, saying he still has time to meet up with the girl he met last week. What was her name? Amanda..or was it Amy? Whatever.

Louis ushers him out of the flat and thanks him for his dedicated work. They hug each other until Louis is forced to throw him off for being a sap and gives him a wet kiss on the cheek. After an assurance that he wont touch a thing in his bags before he gets to Thailand, he sends him on his way with what's left of the takeout. Finally, he shuts all the lights and T.V off, climbing into bed and setting his alarm for a god awful 4:30am.

\- -

 

It's 4:42am when the first wave of regret settles in his chest. He's pressed snooze once already- reaching blindly towards the nightstand to silence the current bane of his existence. The moonlight still filters through his sheer curtains and causes Louis to shove his face into his pillow to let out a weak groan. The cushion of the pillow in no way helps to encourage him to drag his arse out of the bed.

Who in their right mind wakes up before 10am on a Saturday morning?

After giving himself a pep talk worthy of an Oscar from the confines of his bed, he somehow manages his way to the kitchen for a cuppa. Bringing to mind one of his many worries for the next few months: will Thailand have decent tea or will he be subject to coffee and guava juice until he dies of withdrawal?

Time will tell, but for now he's going to pump his system full of his drink of choice and relish in the bitter taste of Yorkshire before the bloody sun rises.

While he waits for the water to boil, he plucks a box of Cocoa Pops from the cupboard and debates whether there's any time for milk. When the kettle sings to his left, a high pitched noise that echos through the silent flat, he decides against it before stuffing a handful into his mouth and making his tea-milk no sugar, please- and dragging his socked feet towards the shower. The water is near scalding when he climbs in and his body releases a bit of the tension it's been holding on to for the past day or two. He spends an unknown amount of time simply standing beneath the spray, watching the droplets make their way onto the shower floor, following the same paths over and over and over again before slipping through the drain. Thoughts of the upcoming weeks force their way into his sleepy brain and he decides that the best thing to ease the rest of the tension from his bones is to succumb to a good morning wank. Sluggishly he lathers up his body and hair until the room smells like a bouquet of lilies and he can't see a foot in front of his face through the steam and makes quick work of a half arsed orgasm. He's just exhausted, really.

Once he's dried off and dressed in the absolute comfiest clothes he can find, he's left with about 30 minutes until the taxi arrives to take him to the airport. He's still dead on his feet, his one cup of tea not doing much to inject energy into his body this early in the morning and the threat of falling asleep at the kitchen table is quite real. He decides to make another cuppa while he waits and checks to make sure there's nothing hiding out in the fridge that might spoil while he's away. He's given Stan an extra key to get in, but other than to crash after going out to the bars down the street, he isn't sure the place will be used all that much. By the time he's done scouting the kitchen out for perishables and made sure to lock the place up, the taxi has arrived and he's off to the airport to catch his flight.

 

**H**

 

It's twenty minutes before his alarm is set to go off and Harry is wide awake. Has been for what feels like an eternity. Leaning over and switching on the lamp, his phone shows that it's just after 4am. The anticipation has been simmering under his skin for the past few days and trying to sleep for another minute might send him over the edge.

Using the extra few minutes he's been granted before he's due to get up, he stretches out across his childhood bed getting tangled in the sheets as he does so. As it does most mornings, Harry's cock is beginning to demand attention and, well, he isn't one to deny himself pleasure, not regularly at least.

The cool breeze drifting through his open window somewhat works in easing his nerves about the days that are to come, but he knows it'll take more than that to take the edge off. Sliding his hands across his chest, he eases his way down to get a hand on himself, relaxing into his own touch. A glance at the time shows that he has 11 minutes until he needs to hop into the shower.

_Plenty of time_ , he thinks.

It never takes much to get himself off and today he doesn't have time to drag it out so he starts off a little rough. Gripping tight around the base for a beat before sliding up with a twist. A soft groan escapes his lips as he imagines someone else's hands sliding across his skin pulling these noises from him and giving him what he needs. He thinks about the possibility of finding that someone in Thailand, someone who would take their time with him, take him apart in the way that he likes.

"Fuck." He breathes out. Feeling the familiar pull in his spine as he works his hand slowly over his cock. Pulling his foreskin back and sliding his thumb over the head to help ease the drag. He idly wishes he had more time to get out his new toy-still in it's box in his suitcase- but knows he will have to finish like this. There's no way he could use it in his own mother's home and look her in the eye. His body doesn't seem to mind it's absence anyway, what with the way his legs start to shake, caught in the sheets and tangling with their erratic movements. He brings his left hand from it's place clutching the sheets at his side to flick over his nipples, pulling and pinching to the point of a little pain. His imagination runs wild picturing another set of hands on him, making him hiss from pain and moan in pleasure, coaxing him into coming like he's doing to himself now.

"Jesus," He says aloud, moving his hand to cover his mouth and muffle the sound. His hips are raising unconsciously to meet his fist as he increases his pace, getting closer now and chasing the release.

The burning in his spine comes to him quickly and causes him to clench his jaw, throwing his head back against the pillow. It only takes a few more strokes before his swollen lips are parting to let out a deep groan as he spills into his fist.

"Oh, shitshit _shit_ " he murmurs nonsensically as the pulses run through him and coat his hand and stomach, body twitching with the aftershocks.

When his breathing begins to even out and the drying come starts to feel a bit disgusting, he swings his leg over the side of the bed and strolls to the shower. He pauses to glance in the mirror after he's got the water running and sets up a plan in his head. He could use a good trim if he's honest, and not just on his head. He should have looked up a survey or hell, _given_ a survey. That might have been helpful. He figures a little trim and shape up should do the trick. Meeting someone for the first time completely naked is definitely not something he has had to plan for before, but he's ready to try something new. Anything, really if it means meeting someone whom he can form a connection with and have a great time while he's at it.

 

After his shower, he tidies up his childhood bedroom, being sure to take the sheets down to the laundry and repack his bags. He's come to miss this place, it feels home in a way that nowhere else has managed to quite yet. The framed photos lining the hallways transporting him back to a time where he was as carefree as he'll have ever been. Popsicle smiles captured on the front steps and snow angels in his best mate's yards. The familiarity of the images makes his chest hurt just a little before he forces his feet to continue their journey towards the kitchen. There will be a time to yearn for this place again, but it's not right now. Not while he's still surrounded by everything that he'll be missing.

He's just made it into the kitchen for a bite to eat when he feels arms wrap around his middle, a warm body pressed against his back.

"Hey, bro," His sister says into his shoulder before moving away to grab a glass of orange juice. "Able to catch any sleep last night?

"Fell asleep before I hit the pillow but woke up ages ago." He answers, accepting a glass of his own from Gemma and taking a sip. He rummages through the fridge, a container of fresh fruit catching his eye. He shares his bounty while moving to make them both toast, the kitchen mapped out just as it's always been. He's really missed this place. Spending a week at home before he flew out had been his mum's idea and the more he thought about it the better it sounded. He would be gone filming the show for nearly three months, so having some time with his family prior to leaving was something quite necessary for all of them.

Sympathy is written all over her face when Harry glances her way. She always has been able to read him like a book. "Well I'm really glad you decided to come home and visit, I know mum was missing you like crazy. I started to worry that any day she may pack up and hop on a plane to see you."

"Don't be dramatic I was just home for Christmas!" He says, already knowing just how bad it sounds even before he's finished his sentence.

"That was five months ago." She says flatly. "But don't get me wrong I love that you're out there doing your thing! Makes me the golden child for being around so often."

He responds by sticking his tongue. "I miss you both," he admits, knowing that it's way more than that. Way more than missing something like you would a misplaced book or a favorite season. What he feels is an ache, a steady thrumming in his chest where he knows his family sits. Even still, he couldn't stay here. "Just needed to get out and experience somewhere else for awhile."

"I know, H. I know." Gemma says quietly before pasting a smile on her face. "And now just think, you could be meeting your soulmate tomorrow." She says, genuine excitement in her voice. "I'm actually quite jealous..fancy trading places with me?"

"Not sure you fit the requirements, Gem." He laughs, glancing up to see the offended look on his sisters face. She sets her drink down and crosses her arms, feigning indignation.

"Excuse me, and just what are these requirements that I'm lacking?"

"Well, male for one." This earns him a grape to the head which he manages to fend off and pop in his mouth. "Also, you aren't looking for love! Your idea of a 'relationship' is strictly no strings attached. Kinda goes against the whole purpose of the show, don't you think?"

"Oh, my little baby brother. A hopeless romantic, you've always been." Gemma says, while leaning in to ruffle the damp hair on his head. He groans and makes to get away from the assault, putting the kitchen island between them. "It's good that it's you instead of me anyways, I know these boys will be in love the first time they lay eyes on you."

"Sure," he says, drawing out the word, "because that's how its always happened in the past. So many men falling in love, how do I live with myself?"

His days are actually all spent working, making plans (for work) or running through town with no sense of direction and he lives for it. He's only just moved to New York less than a year ago and it's become so hard to find a genuine connection with someone since he arrived in the big city. The nightlife is like nothing he's ever seen before; streets lit up like its midday at three in the morning, a constant buzz of energy seeping into every inch of his surroundings. It's exactly what he imagined, if not more, but he would love someone to share it with.

The problem with that is that as of late he's a hard time being truly intimate with someone without veritable feelings first. That's not to say he hasn't had his fair share of one night stands or drunken make outs, but he's ready for something different now. Something more real than he's had in the past and in a city full of shallow conversations and brief encounters, he's struggling.

"Ok first off, its only 5am how have you accumulated this much sarcasm? Second, you live in New York. How are you expected to meet anyone, much less form a relationship?"

"That's why I'm here Gems," he tells her, popping another grape into his mouth. "Gonna find it in Thailand."

"Damn straight." She agrees, raising her glass for a toast.

Shortly after they finish breakfast and partake in a small food fight which is completely Gemma's fault, his mum comes downstairs and offers to drive him to the airport. She doesn't take no for an answer and before he knows it, Harry and his luggage are packed into his mum's car with Gemma shooting him a wink and a wave goodbye from the front steps.

\--

The first thing that he registers when he stirs from sleep is the annoyingly bright Thai sunlight shining into his hotel room. It can't be later than 7am and with a night of little to no rest, he is positively not ready to get out of this bed just yet. His flight hadn't landed until midnight and Harry barely remembers arriving to the hotel or climbing into bed at what must have been almost two in the morning. His journey had been pleasant enough, scoring a window seat next to an elderly man travelling for a wedding who shared his crossword puzzles until they lost count of how many they completed. All in all he can't complain, but trying to get a good kip in a seat made for a toddler proved to be rather difficult so now he's working on a little over five hours of sleep, on and off.

It takes five more minutes to let his brain start up before he's planting his feet on the soft carpeted floor and heading towards the loo. When he glances in the mirror he looks surprisingly well rested considering he tossed and turned all night, anxious about his meeting today.

Anxious may be an understatement.

He doesn't know anything about the guy he's meeting this morning, besides the fact that he's obviously lost his mind right alongside Harry. At least they already have that in common. In all honesty, he's just ready to get this chapter of his life started. He has no problem being naked, in fact he feels the best when he's stripped down and lounging in nothing except maybe a headband. That fact doesn't really help him in this situation though. Just because he's used to the lads at home getting a peek every now and then doesn't mean he's fully comfortable with a stranger and every set of eyes watching the show studying him up and down. He tries not to worry over it. It's too late to back out now, innit? He steps into the shower once the spray is good and hot, laughing to himself at all the times he's caught his mates off guard with his unexpected nudity.

Good times.

After a somewhat quick shower, Harry goes through his normal routine of brushing his teeth, applying moisturizer (it helps his dry skin) and working the knots from his curls. It doesn't take long, but by the time he's finished he only has about 10 minutes before he's expected to be downstairs for his ride to the airport. He uses this time to quickly dress in jean shorts and a very colorful shirt that Gemma picked up during her visit to L.A this past year. He figures the clothes aren't that important since in an hour or less he'll be naked and being filmed for the nation's enjoyment.

He might need a drink. It's only 8am.

When he reaches the lobby he's met with a young guy, maybe a few years older than himself, who he recognizes from his interview a few months back.

“Hey, Ethan right?” Harry says, reaching out his hand for a firm shake.

“Whoa good memory! It’s good to see you again Harry,” he says, smiling as he glances down at the bags near Harry’s feet. “You ready to get on the road? We’ve got the guy you’ll be doing the show with already at the port waiting to meet you.”

So this is really happening, then. Shit why is he so nervous to meet this guy? He manages to pull himself back from a panic attack and bends to pick up his bags.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” He says, taking a deep breath and pasting what he hopes is a believable smile onto his face.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Harry. Just be yourself, yeah? You didn’t get here by being anything but who you are. Everyone is going to love you.” Ethan tells him as he types away on his phone. Together they make it out to the valet park and they’re met with a sleek black car waiting to take them to the boat marina. He climbs in and settles into the plush leather, the tinted windows making the interior extremely dark in comparison to the relentless sun outside. Ethan is beside him with his phone still in hand, not looking to make any conversation, so Harry takes a few minutes to himself before the cameras start rolling.

It ends up being about only a ten minute drive from the hotel and Harry hasn’t said a word since he entered the car. He doesn’t trust his voice or anything that may tumble out if he were to try to speak. He checked his Twitter for a minute before sending his mum and sister a few texts to update them and say the ‘I Love You’s before he has to hand his phone over to the producers.

And now here he is, standing on the dock in the sweltering heat and observing the view around him. It's the exact opposite of New York and the reminder of how far away from home he is forces the butterflies in Harry's stomach flutter about as he takes in a deep breath of humid Thai air and exhales through his lips. The expanse of water before him is never ending, extending out as far as he can see and miles even beyond that. Birds are flying over head squawking every now and again, seemingly just enjoying the breeze, or maybe searching for a meal in the crystal clear ocean below them. The wind is curling through his strands of hair, causing them to whip around his face and fly in what can only be every direction known to man. This doesn't deter him from taking in these views, though. Beside him Ethan clears his throat, obviously not wanting to interrupt or rush Harry into proceeding to their destination. Somehow he manages to tear his eyes away from the blueblueblue water and focuses on the harbor on which he stands.

He finds there are at least twenty boats tied along the metal docks before him, all empty save for one. It’s about 7 slips down from where he stands and he can see that there are two men on board as well as a camera crew of three on the dock alongside it. From this distance he can’t make out much detail about the two men on the boat, but he can see a bright pink drink in the smaller figures hand, the sun reflecting off of the glass.

Perfect. Maybe he isn't the only one looking to have a drink at before noon. He and Ethan make their way down the sloping dock towards his new cast mate, Harry unable to control his smile as he goes.

 

 

**L**

 

He's only been on the ferry for about three minutes when Captain Joe strolls up and hands him a bright pink daiquiri.

"Oh, thank God," he says, taking it from his hand. It may be early, but there's nothing like a bit of alcohol to calm the nerves. Especially on a day like today when he's minutes away from meeting the man whom he will strip down naked in front of by the end of the morning.

"Don't thank me just yet, son. They wouldn't let me add the good stuff, but I figure a drink's a drink out here in the heat." he explains, although the look on his face says he's just as sad about the lack of rum in his glass as Louis is.

"There's no alcohol in this?! What's the bloody point in that?" he asks, taking a sip of the fuchsia concoction. It's actually very good, something is baby sisters may drink, but good.

After last night and the morning that he had, he doesn't think an adult beverage is too much to ask for.

Sleep had eluded him once he had arrived at his hotel in Thailand. The flight over was a genuine nightmare, with his bloody isle seat and a toddler in the row in front of him who was constantly initiating what appeared to be a staring contest. Which Louis won, thank you. He had slept during the first part of the flight, but after being woken up by his isle mates squeezing past to go to the restroom every ten minutes, he gave up.

Two hours of laying in bed at the hotel with no sleep in sight had him deciding to take a dip in the pool to try and clear his mind, remind himself why he was doing this in the first place. The rooftop pool had been closed, so instead he settled into a lounge chair as the salty air swirled around him ten stories up. The atmosphere was so different in Thailand than it was in London, the warm breeze a reminder of how far from home he really was. The past year had been such a change for him. Newly single, trying to find out who he was after a breakup with an (admittedly shitty) long-term boyfriend and now there he was, putting himself out there to find someone who loves every part of him. This is what this experience was about. And also having a multitude of attractive men vying for his attention for weeks on end. Right, why was he so nervous again?

After an hour or so of star gazing and talking himself out of panicking, he'd felt his eyes become heavy so he trudged down to his room before passing out on his king sized bed and sleeping until his alarm jolted him awake only 45 minutes ago.

And now here he is, drinking a glorified slushie on a tiny boat with a bearded man named Joe. What is his life?

No sooner had Louis taken a seat on the sun warmed leather bench than he hears footsteps behind him on the floating docks.

"Goodmorning!" Captain Joe greets, making his way towards the approaching voices. "Welcome, welcome I'm Joe. You must be Harry!" He says through a smile, extending his hand to shake while Louis takes a calming breath before standing to greet the newcomers.

"That's me!" Louis hears, the voice a deep timbre that makes his ears perk up before turning around. When he does, he realizes immediately that man that he's come face to face with could genuinely be the death of him and he sternly wills his brain not to explode right here in this boat. Actually, is there a transition period into the afterlife or is it possible that he's already arrived?

The stranger, who is clearly his cast mate, is something akin to walking sex-if he was forced to describe him. Which, wouldn't take much encouragement to do, if he's honest about it. He figures he could go on for a handful of minutes at least after just a small glance at the man. Fuck, his shirt is hardly even buttoned and his bare chest may or may not hold an array of visible tattoos littering his tanned skin.

"Hi! Pleasure to meet you," The man says, his eyes bright when he turns his attention to Louis. He can feel himself staring, is the thing and this can't be good. They aren't even naked yet, which is worrisome in itself because at this rate he may never look away once the clothes are off.

It's in this moment that Louis realizes that the cameras must have begun rolling, catching what is likely an embarrassing reaction to the vision that stands before him. He quickly reigns his facial features into that of something less...affected and advances to introduce himself.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you too. Harry was it?" Harry nods, a smile forming on his face and forcing a dimple into his cheek and...Louis is a weak, weak man. A _dimple_.

"I'm Louis." he manages to say, voice sounding strong and clear which he is immensely thankful for. Look at him, doing great. There's no doubt this is the best looking person he'll be seeing on this show and he's acing it so far.

Harry makes a noise somewhere between a hum and a sigh of approval as he nods at Louis' introduction, but doesn't speak. They haven't broken eye contact since they first looked at each other, but for some reason Louis would feel more uncomfortable if they did look away. In fact, he doesn't see why they don't just leave them to stare at each other all afternoon, postpone the show, hell they can cancel it for all he cares. The dimple is still etched into his face and it's not like Louis hasn't seen a beautiful man before, but, just wow this might take a minute to get used to. They both seem to be enjoying the silence, using it to study each other while the one of the producers, who he vaguely remembers meeting, chats off to the side with Joe. At first glance he notes that Harry has at least a few inches on him, his body lean and muscled although it looks like fantastic genes rather than the product of a workout. His hair is brushing his shoulders and curling in every direction as the breeze filters through it, and Louis is intrigued. Also, slightly aroused. Harry is definitely not his usual type, long hair and bright clothing not typically something he would search for, but he can appreciate a good looking man when he sees one. He wonders what thoughts are floating around Harry's head while he's staring back. Hopefully he isn't disappointed, lord knows Louis isn't.

"Fancy a drink?" Louis asks, breaking the silence when he notices the sweat gathering on the edges of Harry's hairline and lip. "Joe here makes a mean daiquiri, even added a tiny umbrella right on top." He picks his glass up from its place on the seat and holds it up as if to show it off, condensation dripping down steadily over his fingers.

This seems to get Harry's attention, cutting into the appraising looks he had been shooting Louis' way. "Oh nice! Is it strawberry?" His enthusiasm makes Louis smile when he leans over to peer into the glass and gets close enough for his cologne to drift up with the breeze.

"Seems to be! Although I've got some rather bad news." He leans in, getting another whiff of the amazing scent before lowering his voice and cupping his hand around his mouth like a secret as he speaks. "They've forgotten the rum."

Harry responds with an exaggerated gasp. "Do they think we wouldn't be able to handle ourselves?"

Well that's just too easy. "Oh, absolutely. Heard them talking earlier about how you can't keep your clothes on when you drink." He lies. "Figure they wanted to wait until you were already naked." The look on Harry's face tells him that he isn't far off from the truth, though.

"I...I don't-" he starts.

"Harry, I'm joking! Oh my god your face!" Louis turns, still laughing, to grab another drink for his new found friend. The fact that he's a 'tequila makes his clothes fall off' kind of guy is nowhere on his mind. At all.

"Not funny," he says, a fake frown on his face. Louis couldn't imagine actually seeing this man sad, he looks like one of those guys who has a permanent smile on his face. Spreading the joy and all that.

"Kind of funny?" he tries. "Joe says the producers wouldn't allow it, probably afraid we'd be nervous and get drunk before it even starts" he says once he returns. Harry's cheeks seem to have lost their blush and he happily accepts his drink, immediately removing his umbrella straw and placing it within his curls. It definitely suits him.

"That suits you," Louis tells him.

"A mini umbrella suits anyone," he counters, slow smile curling around his lips with the words.

Louis shrugs, not entirely believing that anyone else would look as...cute?

Harry takes a sip of his daiquiri and looks like he might have moved on to heaven. "How amazing is this? I've got to ask him his recipe."

He can't help the chuckle that bubbles up at that. "Pretty sure its just strawberries and ice?" It comes out as more of a question, but Louis is fairly confident that's all that it takes to create the concoction.

Harry contemplates this for a minute, head tilting to the left, then right, as if Louis would be wrong about this sort of thing. "Super strawberries, then."

"Definitely."

They're interrupted by the man who arrived with Harry. He knows that they've met before and should remember his name, but his memory is the opposite of an elephant's. So, shit really. The two seem to have already made fast friends, but that could just be the way Harry was, he does seem quite likable. At least to Louis.

"Hey Louis, it's good to see you again!" he greets, leaning in to shake hands before taking his place between Harry and himself. "Now that you've met and warmed up a bit, we're going to bring in the hosts and head over to the island." he explains, pointing in the direction of a small strip of land off the coast, not far from where they are now. His shirt is beginning to show signs of perspiration, but otherwise he looks oddly comfortable in the heavy heat. Louis isn't fairing quite as nicely. His own shirt feeling damp on his lower back and underarms and he can't even think about what state his hair is in lest he spiral into a panic.

"Let's do it," he says, actually ready to get this crazy process started. Now that he's met his cast mate, his nerves have calmed for the time being and he's really looking forward to his 'date' with Harry. So far, he seems likes someone that he can get along with, even if they don't find anything romantic between them. He has a feeling that once the clothes are gone, things will take a drastic turn but he isn't sure in which direction it'll be.

"That's the spirit! As I'm sure you've noticed, we haven't actually started filming just yet. We wanted to get the initial meeting and nerves out of the way before we shoot the real thing." Oh thank God. "Once we begin, we will play it up as the first time you've met and go from there. We can take breaks anytime so don't worry about saying or doing the wrong things. Let's just stick to the natural flow of things!"

"Probably for the best," Harry admits. Louis doesn't see why Harry wouldn't want his first impression on camera, he looked calm and pretty normal from where Louis was standing and it was a high probability that Louis just looked like an idiot. In fact, he was probably referring to Louis' initial introduction when he said that. God, he is the _most_ embarrassing. Lottie is going to tear him apart when she watches him make a bloody fool of himself. They need to get the ball rolling here. Let out some steam, give him content to joke about, make Harry laugh or something.

"Alright, I'm off to grab the hosts and I'll see you in a bit once we're on the island. Good luck!" the producer says, turning and making his way up the docks leaving Louis and Harry alone for the moment. It seems like his body is beginning to acclimate to the heat and the slight breeze is starting to feel perfect against his warm skin, the bright sun a little harder to get used to without a pair of sunglasses on. Harry seems to be right in his element though, already half undressed in his shorts and slightly buttoned shirt. There is a hint of a tan to his skin which makes Louis feel quite pale in comparison. He wonders if maybe Harry is one of those guys who fancies himself a lay in the tanning bed or if he lives somewhere with a lot of sun like they're in now. So many things to learn about this man.

"You nervous?" Harry interrupts his thoughts, before situating his straw in the corner of his mouth to sip on his strawberry drink. He looks so youthful this way and Louis wonders how old he is. Surely younger than himself, but it's hard to say how much so. Harry makes his way to the bow of the boat in search of a place to sit and gestures for Louis to follow his movements. He takes a seat, leaving a small amount of space between them, folding his leg beneath him as he sits facing Harry's profile. From this angle he can see into his shirt when it billows from his chest as the wind catches it and it takes a monumental effort to remember that he was even asked a question.

"Eh, nervous about some things, not so much about others." he says truthfully. The biggest 'thing' was meeting who he was going to have with him in the house for the whole show. Now they've just got to strip and the hard part will be over. "I was mostly on edge about meeting you."

"Oh god, me too. Nearly wanted to puke this morning I think," Harry says through a laugh. "Turned out a lot better than I imagined, though so.."

If you ask Louis, it's turning out excellent. Of all the people who he could have been paired with for what is likely to be the most embarrassing time of his life, he gets this guy. His future is looking up, but he can't spill his heart just yet lest Harry think he's fallen into love at first sight.

"I guess it hasn't been total shit so far.." Louis concedes, sneaking a look at Harry's face. His mouth is ajar in mock insult and then he pulls out the fake frown again. Louis refuses to find it attractive.

"I'm serious!" Harry insists.

Louis grins, shielding his eyes from the sun that has somehow gotten brighter since he's arrived at the marina. He wonders if he can run and buy a couple of pairs before they leave, maybe grab a pair for Harry as well.

"I know. Couldn't agree more, Curly."

 

**H**

 

Meeting Louis has gone surprisingly well so far.

He doesn't seem to be hesitant about taking the piss, especially towards Harry, which he can appreciate in a stressful situation. Now that they've met and have gotten as comfortable as two strangers can, he can admit that Louis is extremely fit. Alright, if he's being honest that's the absolute first thing that he noticed about him and he can't be blamed for it. If they were to have met in a bar back home, Harry may have already asked for a number, maybe flirted a little, but here they are instead. Although he can't promise that the flirting will stay at bay. He's merely a man after all and it's been awhile since he's had anyone that looks quite like _this_ in front of him. Back in New York the men are hardly ever as laid back or genuinely funny and even more rare is the man with a minute to spare before he has somewhere to be or a call to answer or God knows what else, so seeing someone before him who seems to be carefree and up for an adventure like this is a breath of fresh air. The real question is why someone as attractive as Louis would need to be here in the first place.

He's just about to ask Louis about his decision to join the show when his thoughts are interrupted.

"Hey Boys!" he hear as two men climb aboard from the dock. One is rather tall with a quiff even taller and the other is a blonde who makes a pit stop on his way over to grab himself a drink. The look on his face when Joe tells him that they're virgin makes Harry giggle. "I find that personally offensive." he hears him say. You and me both, he thinks.

"I'm Nick" The brunette says, reaching out a hand to shake before he turns to his mate. "And this Irish daydream is Niall."

"Hiya! Lesson number one." The man, Niall, says while gesturing to Nick. "Don't listen to a word this one says. Thinks I shit gold or something. Bit weird.." He says, keeping a straight face for all of three seconds before he lets out a laugh.

"It's because I love you, Niall. Get _over_ it." Nick says with an exaggerated eye roll, pulling him in for a wet kiss on the cheek. He already likes these two.

"So, how are you liking Thailand so far? Has Joe treated you well?" Niall asks, shooting the captain a wink. "We actually tried to get the Cap here to come on the show. Thought he'd be a hit with the ladies."

"Oh bugger off," Joe says, everyone laughing at the idea of him stripping down and joining the boys in finding love. "Got my love right here," he says, gesturing to the boat and the sea around them.

"No one could keep up with you anyways, I don't reckon," Louis tells him, hand held above his eyes to shield himself from the sun. "You'd just make the rest of us look bad."

Joe brushes them off, laughter in his voice as he excuses himself to get the small boat ready to head towards their home for the next three months.

"So any words of advice for us? Don't let us walk into this blind." Harry begs, surely there are some tricks they can pass down to them to assure they don't make an ass of themselves on national television.

"Yeah lads, tell us your secrets," Louis adds conspiratorially. Leaning in as if to gain access to their knowledge. This causes the neckline of his shirt to flow away from his chest and grant Harry a peak at what looks to be a tattoo before he forces his eyes back to the two hosts.

"Oi! You two are gonna be right trouble makers I can already tell." Niall says, laughter threaded into his words. "There are cameras everywhere. Just know that." Niall whispers to them. "Not everything gets used obviously, but if it's good for telly, they'll air it. Just make sure if you want something to be private, inside the house isn't a great place."

"Are there places that don't have them?" Harry pushes.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Nick says, smiling. And yes, Harry would like to know. There are things that are sure to happen on this island that he may or may not want his family to witness in vivid detail.

"I would actually, yes," he tells Nick. He couldn't imagine trying to have an intimate conversation, much less sex with three cameras on him. "I prefer to do my yoga naked, not sure people would fancy peek at that."

"I'm going to have to stop you right there," Louis says, hand held up in a gesture towards Harry. "I'd be willing to bet there are people who will be sending hate mail to the producers if they _don't_ get a glance at you doing naked yoga."

Harry can feel his cheeks heat up at the compliment and he attempts to play it off with a disbelieving laugh. "Shut up," he says at the ridiculous insinuation that people would be looking at him when Louis is right there. He honestly didn't stop to think about what the viewers would think. Whether they will agree with this choices or if they'll hate someone that he fancies while he's here.

"Gonna have to agree with Louis, mate. The viewers will eat you up," Niall adds, slapping a hand to Harry's shoulder. "Anyways, now that we have bestowed our wisdom upon you are you ready to head over and get this fucking thing started?"

He nods before turning to Louis who looks a little apprehensive about what's to come, but Harry will be glad to help him along if he needs him. He knows what it's like, the days leading up to this have been stressful to say the least. His constant worry over who his cast mate would be, if they'd get along, if they would be compatible as more than friends, had undoubtedly begun to take a toll on him but now that he's here and feeling comfortable, he wants to makes sure Louis is feeling the same way.

"Ready to start this thing?" he asks Louis, nudging him with his shoulder. He seems lost a little in his own world, probably apprehensive about the nakedness that is to come. Or maybe that's just Harry projecting.

It takes him a few seconds to answer, eyes drifting to meet Harry's. It starts slowly, but steadily a small smile begins to pull at his lips, before "Absolutely."

At that, the boat comes to life and the film crew hops aboard to cruise to the small island just outside of the bay.

\--

"Good Afternoon gentlemen," Nick greets, as they make their way down the dock for the 'first' introductions. A massive smile plastered on his face for the camera. He and Niall are stood across from Louis and Harry as they explain the rules and expectations they should have while on the island. In truth, Harry didn't hear much of anything the men had to say, far more interested in the fact that he was being filmed and moments away from stripping naked for the world to see. For _Louis_ to see. He chances a glance at Louis, only to find him listening intently to whatever it is Niall is saying now. Maybe he should pay attention.

"...and now it's time for your first dates, with each other!" Niall is saying, gesturing between Louis and Harry.

"You can both remove your clothing when you're ready and head out for what we hope will be the perfect date!" Nick adds before making to leave. "We'll see you guys later!"

Louis gives a small wave as chuckles a little bit, out of nerves maybe or at the funny face Niall is pulling outside of the camera shot. When his attention is back on Harry, he has to stop and remember to breathe. The wind has done wonders for his hair, now soft and feathery across his forehead, not that Harry didn't find him immensely attractive before. It's just now he looks more comfortable and at ease and fucking hot.

Anyways.

"Ready when you are." Harry says, already beginning to unbutton his shirt. There are only about three buttons fastened in the first place, so he makes quick work of them and leaves his shirt to hang open slightly. He wants to do this together, for the sake of T.V and because he's still a bit nervous. _Whatever_. When Harry looks up he expects to see Louis doing the same, but instead of disposing of his shirt, he seems to be staring at Harry's newly exposed strip of torso.

He knows that he isn't bad looking, but the way Louis is looking at him makes him want to squirm in his place. Instead he smirks and clears his throat causing Louis eyes to shoot up immediately to his face. His eyes are so blue here in the sunlight, even bluer than the water around them, bluer than they were an hour ago.

"Sorry..shit," he rushes out, glancing towards the camera crew. "Ok yeah let's get it over with." One second he is grabbing the hem of his top and pulling it over his head and the next it's apparently Harry's turn to stare.

The sight before him somehow wasn't what he was expecting and now he can't look away, although he's sure that he should. They did say that they would cut some footage, but he's sure that the look on his face right now is T.V gold, not something they will want to toss out. You see, there's a light dusting of hair where the tattoo he'd gotten a glimpse of sits across Louis' chest and his waist cuts in creating an hourglass shape that Harry can't help but practically drool over. And how does he get his skin to look so smooth? He's only a few seconds away from stepping a bit closer, taking away the distance between them when he hears Louis clear his throat, obviously mimicking Harry from just moments before. Well, shit. He can feel a blush rush to his cheeks as he closes his eyes for a beat. He's being ridiculous. It's only because of their circumstances he's sure, because in any other scenario he would be so smooth right now, no doubt about it. The _most_ smooth. Alas, here he is acting like a teenager and undoubtedly embarrassing himself so he makes quick work of ridding his shirt and drops it on the ground beside him.

 

 

**L**

 

Louis does a double take. Are those extra nipples he is seeing? Why is this even a thing his brain chooses to focus on? First, the dimples which _obviously_ and then the lips who seem to have burrowed a home in his very vivid imagination. Before his brain catches up to his mouth, he is bringing attention to Harry's extra assets.

"Either they lied about those virgin daiquiris," Louis says, gesturing to their near empty glasses on the ferry. "Or you have too many nipples." He chuckles while his eyes roam over Harry's chest, over the twin birds tattoos over his pecs, over the butterfly standing out against the tight skin of his stomach. His fingers twitch at his side with a need to reach out and touch, just to see if he's as smooth as he looks, as warm.

_You cannot touch strangers. You cannot touch strangers_.

Instead he slides a hand into his own pocket feeling his lighter and what could be a gum wrapper while holding his tshirt in the other with a tight grip. He's now inspecting the weathered boards running along the dock in an attempt to hide the blush that's rising to his cheeks.

Where in God's name is his filter?

With three months ahead of him surrounded by naked men, a loss of a brain to mouth filter does not a good first impression make. After a beat of silence Louis looks up, worried he may have offended his new cast mate. Instead, he is met with a grinning Harry Styles absentmindedly rubbing his chest with a hand that could swallow Louis own. Not that Louis is thinking about that possibility, at all.

"Oh these old things?" He asks, faking nonchalance. The matching redness on his cheeks and the way his body fidgets, like he can't find a comfortable stance, tell a different story, though. "I actually forget about them for the most part," he shrugs. "Most people don't acknowledge them in the first two minutes though!"

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing!" Louis explains, hands coming up in a pacifying gesture. "They're quite quirky aren't they? Plus, we're gonna be finding out a lot more about each other while we're here, we might as well get started now." he says, wishing he could melt through the floor.

A movement to his right catches his eye and he sees one of the crew members urging them to move on to the naked part of the adventure just outside of the camera range.

"Anyways!" he breathes out with a nervous laugh. "Time to drop pants." His voice only shakes slightly. Probably not even enough for Harry to notice, much less the cameras watching a few metres away. His heart is hammering within his chest, hands clammy where they rest on the waist of his swimming trunks.

With a final deep breath in and out he discards his bottoms in one swift motion and steps out of them, careful not to lose his balance as he moves to kick them to the side.

Harry gaze stays on Louis' face, keeping his eyes trained above the waist when really it might be easier for him to go ahead and just get an eyeful. Before Louis knows what's happening, there is a small smile on Harry's lips before he's following suit.

"Finally," Harry breathes out as he hooks his thumbs into his waistband and begins to slide them down his thighs in a shimmy. Louis averts his eyes to his own feet although he supposes there's no real point. Considering he will be looking at this man for the next 12 weeks Louis reasons that having a quick glance might help to ease the suspense. The sun is unbearably bright on his face and he brings a hand up to shield his eyes before looking back up through his lashes.

The inside of his brain is running a mile a minute but he makes a point to hide any thoughts he may have from showing on his face. Harry's tattoos contrast so heavily with the smooth skin of his arms and stomach, Louis finds it hard to look away. Which might not be such an issue if there weren't a pair of laurel leaves framing literally the most beautiful cock he had ever seen. He isn't bursting with knowledge of all things penis related, but he knows enough to rate this one at about an 8 and that is most definitely a low ball number. _Christ_. _Who is this guy?_  he can't help but wonder to himself as Harry neatly folds his shorts and turns to face him, hands clasped together in front of himself. Louis immediately mourns the loss of his view.

Harry's eyes finally find Louis' and he seems a little shy, but mostly comfortable in his naked state. Much more comfortable than Louis feels that's for sure. He'd almost rather be back on the acting stage in high school aka the most stressful times of his life.

"I feel much more natural when I'm naked," Harry shrugs and continues. "Always bothered the lads back home, walking in to find me like this." Harry says as if he's just commented on the tide schedule and isn't gloriously naked within an arms reach. The fact that he has no tan lines interrupting his sun-kissed skin is simply another nail in his already closed casket.

How is he expected to survive? How much of his time here will be spent trying not to get hard or worse getting hard over a mere glance at this four-nippled Adonis?

He needs to hold it together. It's only been 8 minutes.

After what could have been a few seconds or a good hour of staring, Louis clears his throat and glances over at what's left of his melted "daiquiri" sitting in the hot sun. Why is there no fucking alcohol on this boat? They obviously hadn't seen Harry Styles yet when they made that idiotic decision.

"I can see why they would be, um, caught off guard." He says, brain kicking into gear to acknowledge Harry's previous statement as he gestures to Harry's naked body. This earns him a giggle in response. A legitimate giggle.

"We've all got the same equipment. Why not embrace it?" Harry shrugs. "Couldn't wait to get here today to be honest, although I guess I am having a hard time with eye contact at the 'mo."

Hard time. Hard time? Of all things for Louis to focus on, those words should _not_ be it. He's got to turn this conversation around, make a joke, something.

"Why how dare you imply that my eyes are anything less than captivating. I've been told they're my best asset."

A smirk forms on Harry's face, forcing the dimple back into his cheek. His forehead is glistening with sweat and the sun is positioned a little behind him, shrouding him in light and making Louis' squint if he looks directly at him.

"I assume those people weren't looking at you naked."

He didn't just say that. Right? Right.

Louis would feel self conscious if it wasn't for the look that just flashed across Harry's face. He tries to act natural, school his reaction into that of nonchalance before Harry thinks his new roomie is a lunatic but he can't help the surprised laugh that slips out. A little breathless, but it can't be helped. He hasn't had a proper inhale of oxygen in about an hour.

"Cheeky." He settles on. "So, Styles tell me a little about yourself. I'd like to know what kind of flat mate I've gotten with me for the ride. It's you and me for the next 12 weeks, innit?"

"You, me and twenty dates for each of us." He chuckles. The sun is doing wonders for his eyes and Louis can't look away, can barely string a thought together as the salty air blows across his exposed skin. Chill bumps erupt along his arms in a wave and he can't be entirely certain whether its from the breeze or the sight in front of him. Somehow he manages to bring his focus back to the present, repeating Harry's words in his own head.

"Twenty-one," he says after a beat.

"Hmm?"

"Twenty-one dates for each of us."

"Oh," he says, blush coloring his cheeks. "Yeah, twenty-one. Sorry. This doesn't feel like a date does it? Not..not in a bad way, actually I hope all the dates feel this natural."

He gets where he's coming from. This does feel strangely comfortable considering they're naked as the day they were born and being filmed for the world to see. Maybe this was the game plan. The producers find two people who will get on from the word go and set them up with twenty other people who may or may not be absolute wankers? Or maybe he just got lucky.

"I'd have to agree. Although, I do want this to be like a date. What should I do then, buy you dinner? Compliment your eyes?"

"Is that what your normal first dates consist of?" Harry asks, extending a hand for Louis to hold as they exit the small floating platform and climb onto the main stretch of dock. The moment their hands touch, Louis feels a flush cover his body and he hopes Harry isn't taking notice. It's just...holy shit. His hands are so big and his mouth is so big and, well, everything is just very large about this boy. He wills his feet to cooperate with him and not land him on his arse as he steps up onto the weathered wood and follows Harry up towards the shoreline.

"Haven't had one in so long, I wouldn't even remember my game plan to be honest." Which, is unfortunately very true. Daniel being the last boy he dated, what was it, nearly a year ago? In this moment, he can't remember much of anything other than what has happened in the last hour and a half. If anyone were to ask what he had for breakfast this morning he might just spout off about the tight curls that land at Harry's jawline.

"Let's just wing it then. I don't know what I'm doing, you don't know what you're doing...what could go wrong?" Harry says, eyes full of humor.

"Well, for starters, our dates could find us hopeless and just decide to date each other."

"Hey, by all means! If it's love it's love." he says. Louis imagines there will be a lot more loving going on with Harry's side of the camp. With lips like those these men won't stand a chance.

"If things go to shit, lets just agree to be matchmakers and hook everyone up." Louis says excitedly, looking up the beach to try and catch a glimpse what their date consists of. Is that a kayak? Or a canoe? What difference does it make there's no way they can actually expect them to navigate that thing.

"I'm down with that," Harry says as they approach the floating death trap, "but first, you owe me a date."

 

                            **H**

 

Their 'date' mostly consists of floating in circles. If there's one thing he's learned about Louis so far, it's that he goes by the beat of his own drum, or paddle, in this case.

"Louis," he giggles, playing exasperated. "you've got to alternate sides or we'll just go in circles all day!"

"Harold, please, let me do this my way. You just sit back and look pretty. I'll get us to safety in juuuuust a 'mo." He declares, the kayak still making wide circles as he goes. He lasts for another two minutes before letting out a huff. "Who's bright idea was this anyways? This thing didn't even come with a user manual."

Harry can't help it anymore. He lets out a laugh, his shoulders shaking at the image before him. Louis is drenched in sweat, his face red from the sun and the exertion of paddling for the last twenty minutes. He shoots him a look of betrayal as he sets the paddles down across his bare knees to cross his arms.

"So this is funny, eh?" he asks. "Here I am, providing your transportation on our date and all the while, you're sat there looking cool as a cucumber and you dare laugh at me!" he says in fake outrage, a smile pulling at the edges his mouth. "Outrageous!"

The only thing outrageous about this predicament is the fact that Harry is forced to sit within arms reach of a naked Louis. Can't touch (not that he wants to, just you know, if he DID, he couldn't), or even stare too long. _That's_ what's outrageous. He decides that he needs a distraction from the view inside this kayak and they haven't really started to get to know each other yet, so:

"We could just take a break, yeah? I'd like to learn a bit about you...other than your complete lack of paddling skills." While Louis doesn't respond to his comment, Harry does receive a look that may or may not say 'one more word and you're going overboard'.

Point taken, although if he goes in you better damn well believe he's taking Louis with him. Instead, he asks what he thinks are pretty standard first date questions. "Tell me where you come from! What do you do, what kind of pizza do you like?"

"Well I'm originally from Doncaster, but right now I live in a tiny box that is loosely considered a flat in London. Moved there about four years ago for my job." He explains, feet now dangling over the side of their little boat making ripples in the water around them. Harry joins him, water cooling his sun warmed skin instantly. Below them he can see a school of fish swimming by and wonders if Louis would like to jump in to see them. "I work for a marketing firm called ALT," He continues, "Even got myself an assistant now, not that I'm willing to give him any work to do. I tend to have trouble relinquishing control, so me coming here has genuinely terrified me."

Somehow Harry already knew this about him. It's why they've been stranded in the ocean for half an hour. He doesn't mind all that much.

"Oh, and I've gotta go with ham, pepperoni and jalapeños. Can't have a proper pizza without that." He adds, the look in his eye says other topping options are ridiculous. Harry fancies a cheese pizza himself, but he'd be willing to change it up.

"I miss London," he says, receiving an incredulous look from Louis. "What? I'm serious! It may be rainy and cold but it's home you know? I just left my mum's to come here, but before this week I hadn't been back in over a year. Do you love living there? Marketing must be a fun field to work in."

"It is fun, I enjoy getting to be creative everyday and I've gained a lot of freedom at our firm. I don't know if I could ever really leave. Y'know? I've got a huge family, most of them are so young I want to be there for them growing up but I do wish I could get away sometimes. This is a nice change, for sure," he says, gesturing to the view around them. "So where do you live now?"

"I actually live in New York right now. I moved just over a year ago to work for a design company. That's what I do, home design, interiors, things like that. Our company has locations all over the world and I wanted to try somewhere new for a bit." He explains. Talking about him moving always feels bittersweet when he knows that his family is back home and he hardly ever sees them. "There's always the opportunity to move back home and work from London, or head out to Paris or even California so I like the freedom to choose where I plant my roots."

"Is it tough to meet anyone in such a large place? I don't think I'd be able to do it myself."

"I mostly just hang about with my coworkers and their mates, but I've met a few people that I consider friends."

"And the dating scene? How's that in New York?"

Harry isn't sure if now is the right time to delve into his love life just yet, it can be complicated and he doesn't want Louis to shy away from him because of it. He decides to just be honest.

"I'm finding it a bit hard to make real connections with people at home. For me, really knowing someone and having trust with them is a huge deal. I tend to take things slow so that I can get to that place with a person before anything else happens."

He hopes that came out the right way. He doesn't want to just out and say that he doesn't let anyone fuck him unless he trusts him, not anymore at least, but Louis seems to have caught his drift regardless.

"I get that." he says, understanding clear in his tone. "Not everyone can or wants just jump into casual relationships."

"What about you then?" Harry kind of wants to know these things about Louis. It's important to know how he look at relationships or more importantly, sex.

"I mean, I'm a little more...I dont know, laid back when it comes to relationships?" He looks almost embarrassed at his admission, like Harry might judge him for being a bit more flexible.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" He says quickly. "It's not that I've never been casual with someone or had a one night stand, I just prefer to have a relationship if I can. We're still young and kicking though, innit?"

"Ha. Sorry, love but I'm no spring chicken. Twenty five is basically thirty," he says dramatically. "If this show doesn't pan out I'm afraid I'll be along for the rest of my years."

"Well, I'm still young and kicking then...Old man," he says, masking it with a cough into his fist.

"Oi!" Louis says, eyebrows pinched as he does his best to look affronted. It works for the better part of ten seconds before he his face breaks into a grin and he pretends to splash Harry with one of the paddles. His arms flex with the movement, and Harry questions how he got to this specific moment in his life. In all the time since he'd been chosen for the show, he never imagined he would end up with someone he would find a sense of comfort with. Suddenly he feels the urge to get out of the kayak, needs to stretch his legs, burn off some of this energy bouncing around inside of him.

"Fancy a swim?" Harry asks, eyes trained on the tanned skin of Louis' shoulders. His frame is much smaller than Harry's own, but he's quite muscular like he hits up the gym or plays sports a few times a week.

"Not sure I could fend off a shark in your honor if it comes down to it, mate." Harry barks out a laugh at the visual. If anything, he's sure _he_ would be the one fending off a shark. Louis looks like he would just kick at it, or have a stare down.

"There aren't any sharks swimming about in here, so you needn't worry. Ethan did say that there are a variety of jellyfish here though."

The look on Louis' face says he might prefer the sharks. "Everything alright?"

"Oh absolutely, you know, love those jellyfish!" he says with false enthusiasm.

"Are you scared of them? We can stay in the boat, I don't mind."

"Not scared, per say, I just don't want to be anywhere near them. At all. Got stung once whilst skinny dipping and this is bringing back very vivid memories."

Oh, god. "Stung, like.."

"Yeah..exactly" Louis shudders. "Could hardly take a piss for a week."

Harry winces in sympathy imagining the pain from a sting to his cock. "That sounds traumatizing to me, mate. You're right to be scared. Let's head back in before you have a stroke."

Louis answers by standing up, his gloriously naked body now at eye level and an arms length away. He's mumbling something about showing Harry what scared looks like and before he can process what's happening, the small boat is tilting with Louis' weight before he cannonballs into the water and begins to swim towards a small reef. The rippling surface only allows a vague outline of Louis body as he descends into the water, but it's enough.

As if he had a choice, Harry joins him.

After a few moments, Louis resurfaces a couple of feet from Harry, hair matted to his forehead as he wipes the salt water from his eyelashes. He really is something else.

"Oh my god, Harry! Did you see those starfish over by the rocks?" he asks, eyes bright as he bobs in the water trying to stay afloat. "Can't believe we are this lucky."

"It is pretty amazing," Harry smiles back. "I've never seen anything like it." He isn't entirely sure what he's referring to. Probably the beach, water, marine animals, but maybe not. The look Louis gives him says he isn't quite sure either.

He needs to slow this down. Whatever this is. There are a couple of pair of goggles in the kayak that he remembers seeing, so he makes it over and grabs them before returning to Louis' side.

"C'mon, want you to see something." he tells Louis, handing him one of the pair to put on.

"How incredibly attractive," Louis laughs once his mask is in place. "I'm sure this is the best I've ever looked." His voice has gone a higher pitch now that his nose is blocked off and Harry tries not to laugh in his face.

"At least we look like idiots together!" He giggles, knowing he sounds just as ridiculous. Extending his hand out, he grabs Louis' hand and guides him towards the reef. The boy gladly follows him over to a jut of rocks before they both dive under and Harry leads him to a small opening that he'd noticed earlier. He points for Louis to glance inside and watches for his reaction. Louis eyes go wide when he sees, his grip on Harry's hand tightening before they make their way to the surface.

"That's an octopus! An honest to god octopus right in front of us, bloody hell!" Louis nearly shrieks when they catch their breaths, ripping his mask off and causing his hair to reach in every direction. It's very endearing, and distracting.

"Way better than a jellyfish, I'd say. Unless he comes and, like, bites us...then I'd feel like a dick" he laughs as Louis splashes water in his general direction. He misses completely.

"Glad we did this." Louis says, moving to float on his back with his arms out wide. He isn't very buoyant from what Harry can tell, his legs and torso sinking every few seconds, but Louis stays put with a smile on his face.

"So am I," he says, bobbing in the water when the waves lift him as they pass. Louis' eyes are closed against the sun so he takes the opportunity to stare. Not in a creepy way, just...ok it may be creepy.

He takes a moment to himself now, glancing around at their little bubble of 'privacy' while the boat carrying the cameramen sit just out of earshot. They've decided to use a drone to record for the show while anyone is in or around the water for a date. Apparently it 'gives the illusion of privacy and helps to ensure a more genuine interaction between contestants',but harry knows there will be no such thing for the months to come. 

"Fancy going to grab a drink? Looks like they've set some stuff up for us on the shore." This seems to kick him into motion. His body righting itself before the words are even out of Harry's mouth.

"I'll race ya."

Harry tries not to laugh. There's no way he would lose in a race, Louis is half his size. "You really think you've got a chance?"

"You bet your ass, Styles!" he screams, splashing Harry again. This time, his aim is perfect and he gets a mouthful of saltwater before he even realizes what happened.

If Louis did win, it's only because he cheated.

 --

"Oh, this is organic," Louis comments dryly once they've made it to the beach. There's a tiki hut and fruit buffet situated along the shoreline piled high with flowers and bowls of fruit and cheeses. Harry watches as he grabs two plates before piling them high with (super) strawberries, kiwi and mangos.

"I think it's nice." To their left is a large blanket laid atop the dry sand as well as a couple of wooden chairs to lounge in. The buffet table is a bit excessive for a party of two, but hey it's for the sake of television and there can never be too much fruit. "'M starving, could probably eat everything on this table."

Back at home, he tends to eat more pizza and frozen foods than anything halfway organic. The late nights at the office aren't conducive to healthy eating or meal planning

Louis hums a sound of approval and Harry turns towards the boy to find his mouth already puffed with food. His lips are wet with the sticky juice of his snack and Harry just stares before slinging a grape into the air and catching it between his teeth.

"Show off," Louis says, searching for a grape of his own to toss. When he does, Harry grabs it out of the air and stuffs it into his own mouth laughing at the look of shock on Louis face. "Oi! I was gonna eat that!"

 

After eating their weight in sliced fruit and fresh coconuts they find themselves seated on the beach. "Here's to the dream team. May we find plenty of beer and love somewhere on this island." He says, raising his cocktail filled coconut in a toast. "And if we can't find the latter, we've still got each other!"

"I'll cheers to that!" Louis says, bumping his coconut with Harry's before he lays back in the sand, head pillowed by his arm and closes his eyes. Harry watches a smile pull at his lips when he speaks again. "The dream team."

They lay on the beach until the waves come to reach their toes and sand has made its way into the crevices of their skin. Somehow they have forgotten the cameras and crew, laughing with each other over what might come in the next few months and the fears they have from watching previous seasons of the show. It's Harry who suggests they head to the beach house to settle in and Louis happily follows behind. From what they've heard, there's a pool and a hot tub and, well, they just cant turn that down. The film crew points out a dirt path lined with small stones that apparently leads to their ocean front beach house and asks that they try to ignore the cameras completely. While they do keep their distance, it's a little hard to forget that they're filming his bare ass as he walks. Louis doesn't seem to mind all that much from what he can tell.

The smile donning Louis' face is so unadulterated, Harry can't help but feel a smile tugging on his own lips. His mind drifts back to his conversation with his mum at the airport just yesterday.

It feels like it couldn't possibly have only been twenty four hours ago that she gave him The Talk. He expected no less from his mother as she told him to go have fun and not to stop until he finds what he's been looking for. She's always been adamant that he follow his dreams even if they take him to New York or Thailand. He doesn't even know what it is he's really trying to find here, just that he intends to be completely open to every experience. His mum had given him a leveled look at his casualness regarding his expectations and goals for this trip and Harry did his best to reassure her that he needed to do this. Needed to put himself out there like this and allow himself the chance to be happy. _Genuinely_ happy. And right now, he is.

They make their way along the path slowly, pointing out the coconuts nestled high among the palm trees and betting who could climb the highest to reach them. There is a constant hum around him, insects singing at the sunset and birds whistling through the trees and Harry finds himself feeling like he's stepped into an altered reality. Like everything that will happen on this island isn't quite real, like once he leaves this place he won't be able to feel exactly like this again. He can't wait to spend the next three months in this environment, having adventures and learning new things about himself and his dates, Louis especially. Who every now and then as they advance to their (hopefully amazing) beach house, will sneak a peak back towards the cameras and crew, much to their dismay and cackle like a villain before facing forward again.

It could be annoying. It isn't.

"They don't know what they've gotten themselves into," he smirks, gesturing back towards the cameramen.

Harry thinks it's a pretty safe bet to say that's an understatement.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's goes chapter one! How'd it go for you guys? Love? Hate? Hate to love? 
> 
> You can find me at Promisetats over on tumblr. Come talk to me!


End file.
